4000robotsfandomcom-20200213-history
ERN-E
ERN-E (Electronic Running Neighbor - Earth Class) is the mascot of 4000. His deisgn is based off that of an EVE's probe, only with some slight changes suh as arms, legs, changes in color, and full vocalization. History 'Resident of New York City' Although little is known about his creation, we know that ERN-E was built by CK. He was activated on February 2, 3990 by an unkown source. Thanks to a small inheretence left by his creator, ERN-E was able to get himself a house in New York City. While looking for a job, ERN-E discovered his directive of making people laugh. The first resident of New York he met is WALL-G. She trapped him in a rope trap. The trap was made for WALL-G to meet men, but it helped her met ERN-E. Once she let him down five hours later, WALL-G introduced ERN-E to LASS-E, Sclaws, and DOC-E. The next few days ERN-E continued to meet new friends at his new hangout, the Robot Cafe. He also acquired an interest in comic books. 'Meeting EMIL-E' While in New York City, ERN-E grew an interest in the magazine known as Playbot. He purchased one everyday from the local newstand. One day while skimming through the articals he noticed a page titled Our Employees Talk Playbot. The artical was about the employees of Playbot and what it was like to work there. Featured that month was EMIL-E, the gyronoid secretary. Smitten by her picture and facinated by what she wrote, ERN-E decided to go to the Playbot Mansion to meet her. When he got there, the Steward bot at the gate refused to let him in, since ERN-E lacked a Visitor's Pass. ERN-E, determined to meet EMIL-E, decided to break in. This started ERN-E's long road of trying to get into the Playbot Mansion. On his first attempt ERN-E tried climbing up a tree to get over the Mansion fence. When he came within three feet of reaching it, a woodpeker came along and broke the branch he was on. He fell on the fence, making a noise that attracted attention. When he came through, he saw EMIL-E looking at him at shock. He fell in love immediatly, but she was more hessitant. Thinking he was a stalker, EMIL-E tried to ask ERN-E to leave. But ERN-E, not wanting to leave without her hating him, asked her for her name. The two talked and ERN-E asked why she wasn't on the cover of Playbot. She admited she did not feel pretty enough to reach that goal. The next day ERN-E tried to see her again, this time using a giant sling shot. He hit the wall, which once again got EMIL-E's attention. This time ERN-E succeded in making her luagh and getting her motivated in trying out for the cover. She invited him to his house to work on her resume and the two became more friendly towards each other. The next day, EMIL-E tried to get ERN-E into the Mansion so he could help her get the job. But the Steward stopped ERN-E before he could get in. EMIL-E tried to offer ERN-E a Visitor Page, but ERN-E refused not wanting to take advantage of her. He told her to go ahead and he'd meet her inside. He succeded in getting over the wall at the exact time EMIL-E got the job. As she was preparing to get her picture took. At first EMIL-E was about to drop out just as the photographer was goning to take the picture, but at that moment she saw ERN-E running towards the Mansion (followed by three SECUR-T's) and she found enough confidence to take the picture and become the new covergirl. Ever since then she and ERN-E have been best friends. 'ERN-E vs. SHORT-E' The next bot ERN-E met was SHORT-E. He met the little green robot while at the Robot Cafe. ERN-E mistook SHORT-E for a seat and sat on his head. SHORT-E, thinking it was an oofensive joke got into an argument. During the argument, SHORT-E declared a prank war on ERN-E. The first attack came from ERN-E, who borrowed WALL-G's rope trap to leave SHORT-E hanging upside down for a week. The next attack came from SHORT-E when he pelted ERN-E with paintballs. The war between the two lasted for three weeks until EMIL-E locked the two in a room to work out their differences. While in the room ERN-E mentioned his love for comic books and the two became friends over discussions over superheroes. 'Knightship' ''First Act of Herosim In the year 3993, robots and humanity began to start fighting in the streets. ERN-E and his friends had no interest in joining the fights. But that didn't prevent any other human from attacking them. Since ERN-E did no have a steady job, he was attacked constantly. EMIL-E, not wanting to see her friend get hurt anymore, gave ERN-E a gift: Captain America's original vibranium sheild. It was used for a Playbot cover shoot dedicated to classic comic book characters. HECT-R gave EMIL-E the sheild once the shoot was done, and she then gave it to ERN-E. He was very pleased. No sooner did he receive the sheild did Zarthek come to Earth to try and conquer it. One of the first places Zarthek's forces try to overrun was the Robot Cafe. Seeing good people in danger, ERN-E decided to try to fight back and help people. He freed the Cafe and gained the attention of both Zarthek and his nemesis Queen Monova. Zarthek then sent Magnore down to the Cafe to deal with ERN-E, but Monova showed up and the two were able to defeat Magnore and take him prisoner. The next day, Monova sends a secret message to ERN-E to come to the abandoned North Wing Airport with his sheild. He shows up and Monova, Kordahk, and 102 invite him to join their new team: The Knights of the Square Table. Seeing that he could make a difference, ERN-E accepts. With his help, WALL-G and LASS-E join the team, and later so does XR of Star Command. For the next few months, ERN-E helped the KST fight back Zarthek and his Confederates of Doom until finally they captured Zarthek and locked him up in a high tech secuirty compound. The other memebers of the CoD fled to their secret hideout. ERN-E was then made a permanent member of the team. A few months later, ERN-E decided to get a dog seeing that it would help another life. He went to the local Animal Shelter and found Beta, a beagle who had suffered years of abuse. ERN-E brought him into his home and help nursed him back to health. Ever since then, Beta had been ERN-E's closest companion. Zarthek's Return When Zarthek escaped prison and captured Queen Monova, the CoD was able to imprisson the Knights. ERN-E tried to fight back, but it was of little success. Just as things seemed to get as bad as it could get, EMIL-E, SHORT-E, and a band of rebells showed up to free the Knights. With help from his friends, ERN-E was able to regain his sheild and help fight back against the CoD. But after the war was over, the Civil War between humanity and robots began, and ERN-E had to help protect his friends. Once the war ended in the year 3999, ERN-E went back to the KST and would later join them on many more missions to sace the Earth. 'Admitting his Feelings' For a long time ERN-E tried to hide his true feelings for EMIL-E so he wouldn't ruin their friendship. But he changed his mind one night during a strange dream. He and EMIL-E were in a colorful dance club and he and EMIL-E were dancing. After a while, ERN-E decides to try and kiss EMIL-E, only to be woken up by the alarm clock. With this, he calls up EMIL-E and tells him to meet him at the Robot Cafe. When she shows up, ERN-E has cleared a room in the Cafe with enough space for the two to dance. He plays ''Digital Love on the old style jukebox and the two dance. ERN-E then admits his feelings for her, and the two spark kiss pasinetly as the sun comes up. After that, the two start to date. But ERN-E was soon followed by his friend SHORT-E, who soon found love himself. He moved out into his girlfriend Wolfie's luxurious dog house, leaving ERN-E lonley. He found a new roomate quickly while taking Beta for a walk. An Aperture Science brand Personality Core named AL-X dropped on his head after being ejected form Aperture. ERN-E, not able to turn a blind eye, decided to let AL-X live in his house not knowing the core never shuts up. Personality and Traits ERN-E is an average day bot. He walks his dog, tells jokes, and hangs out with his friends at the Robot Cafe. And due to his love of comic book, he has a strong sense of mortality. When he sees something is wrong, he does something about it, and helps those in need. He gave SHORT-E a plce to stay where he had no where else to go, as well as AL-X when he was ejected from Aperture Science. Yet he tries not to get on anyone's bad side. The only bot he truley hates is Magnore. He is also stubborn, refusing free passes into the Playbot Mansion from his girlfriend stating that he dosen't want to take advantage of anyone. He is also extremley humurous. He was programmed by CK to be funyn and comedical, to make sure there are no sad bots. This means he is constantly cracking jobs and tryong to make people laugh. He is also very outgoing, jumping into any conversation andtrying to tickle anyone's funny bone. But despite this, it still took him almost forever to admit to EMIL-E that he loved her. Talents and Abilities Since ERN-E is your average day bot, that means he has limited or no superpowers. Yet to him it dosen't matter, he still continues to fight! But being an average day bot, ERN-E also has a few normal day skills. He is a skilled bowler, able to take down evern a 7/10 split. He is also a comic book geek, giving him vast knowledge on a number of superhero based moves. Above all else ERN-E is good at telling jokes. When he was created his creator programmed him to constantly crack jokes and try to cheer people up. Thanks to this, he is always cracking a quip or pun. Creation and Debut ERN-E came from the imagination of CLUB KIDs, who needed a sort of "Mickey Mouse" for the 4000 website. So, he created ERN-E, an EVE probe made of spare cartoon scraps and werbsite parts. But when ERN-E started to become popular on dA, CK gave him a plz account so people could talk to him. And thoughout the character's lifetime, he has gotten numerous redesigns and upgrades. Ranging from hand size, to feet size, even to what's on his chest. Where he used to have an arch reactor like Iron Man, he know has an iPod with his name on it. Yet despite these uprades, he has managed to keep that egg shape with black screen and purple eyes, as well as the colors on his metal. ERN-E 1.jpg|''ERN-E,'' as he first appeared online, colored in markers. ERN-E 2.jpg|''ERN-E'' now with smaller hands and bigger feet. ERN-E 3.jpg|''ERN-E's'' latest upgrade for the year 4001, the website's first birhtday. Group Shot.png|''ERN-E'' (center) now with simpler hands and feets. As ERN-E became more popular online, he started to appear in stories in comics, such as Face of the Future by CLUB KIDs or The Fantastinc WALL-G by AlphaBeta90. And as his popularity grew, his personality became more detailed. He became a bowler, a fan of Western films and comics, aa reader of Playbots, yet still acting like a normal neighbor. As ERN-E became more acquainted with people online, he appeared everywhere. Including a role in Zero Hero, an action comic by AlphaBeta90. This would later become the insperation for ERN-E's adventures of the Square Table. Also thanks to ERN-E's popularity, more characters were added to his world. Noth SHORT-E and EMIL-E were made as friends to ERN-E. And through their popularity, more characters have been added to ERN-E's list of friends. Such as AL-X, Bruce, HECT-R by CK, and Wolfie and MAD-E by AnthroBrownWolf. ERN-E was also given a dog named Beta to make him more relatable and human like. He also became more popular that a member from the deviantART community named AnthroBrownWolf helped ERN-E admit his feelings for EMIL-E. Even though Face of the Future only ran for three comics, giving the popularity of ERN-E and his new friends and family, the comic is planned to make a comeback. Links ERN-E's 4000 Page 4000-RobotGallery Page ERN-Eplz Page Gallery 4000 Meme - ERN-E.jpg|ERN-E as he would appear from other movies and stories. A nice welcome.jpg|EVE and WALL-E welcome ERN-E to the WALL-G comics. DOC-E and ERN-E.jpg|DOC-E and ERN-E discuss ERN-E's "Playbot problem." ERN-E and his Playbot.jpg|ERN-E with a Playbot ERN-E and the Boomerang.jpg|ERN-E does a promotional stunt for Boomerang,Inc. ERN-E by Alpha.png|ERN-E, as drawn by AlphaBeta90 ERN-E Coin Probe.jpg|Coin Probe ERN-E. ERN-E Holiday.jpg|Even during the Holiday season, ERN-E's partying! ERN-E iPod Style.jpg|ERN-E finds and iPod and jams out. ERN-E's Message to Earth.jpg|On Earth Day, ERN-E sends a specail message to Earth. Face of the Future 1.jpg|The first Face of the Future comic. Face of the Future 2.jpg|Face of the Future #2 Face of the Future 3.jpg|Face of the Future #3 Gotcha ERN-E.jpg|ERN-E falls into one of WALL-G's many traps. Halloween 4000.jpg|ERN-E and his friends dress up for Halloween. Hero Zero Page 4.jpg|Kordahk and ERN-E try to restore order to the Knights of the Square Table. Mainly WALL-G and LASS-E. Hero Zero PG 7.jpg|ERN-E's the first one to try to fight the villains back, but the others point out that the Feds of Evil hold all the cards. He's Still ERN-E.jpg Kiss List.jpg|WALL-G tries to get a kiss from ERN-E. New bot.jpg|ERN-E's First Apperance in the Fantastic WALL-G comics. Original Group Shot.png|The gang's all here. Sheriff ERN-E.jpg|Showing off his love for Westerns, ERN-E dresses like Clint Eastwood. The Device Has Been Modified.jpg|The Device hasn't been modified! TRON ERN-E.jpg|ERN-E from the Grid. WALL-G's Fantastic Christmas.png|ERN-E decides to show up to WALL-G's ultimate Holiday party.